Spocko
Spocko 'is the pairing of 'Spencer Shay and Socko, (Sp/encer and S/'ocko' ). The two are best friends who spend a lot of time together. They seem to do a lot of favors for each other (Spencer makes a cake for Socko, Socko has his relatives help Spencer, they call each other on their birthdays, etc.) However, Socko has never been shown on-screen. He also hangs out with Socko's grandmother. This pairing, like the Cam Relationship, Fencer, Gencer, and Spam, is not likely to happen since Nickelodeon is a kids/teen network. Socko designs many of the unique socks that Spencer wears. Socko, his name appropriate to his profession as a sock maker/designer, also has family with similar names, many of whom are mentioned by Spencer occasionally. Spencer and Socko appear to be close childhood friends and have known each other for at least ten years, as proved in iRocked the Vote, when Spencer revealed he left a DVD at Socko's house 10 years ago. Spencer is on familiar terms with many members of Socko's family, and he asks them for help when he needs it (Dr. Paxil, Penny, Rob, Otto, Tyler, etc.). On each other's birthday, mentioned in iFight Shelby Marx, Spencer mentions that they send each other special birthday messages by phone. According to Spencer's blog, "What NOT to do at a Wedding," Socko had asked Spencer to be his date to his cousin Mary's wedding. Spencer had initially refused, because he had had a crush on Mary for 12 years and didn't want to watch her marry another guy. However, Spencer accepted the invitation after Socko promised to let Spencer play with Socko's PearPad on the drive to the wedding. Dan said he might show Socko along with Spencer in a future episode. Socko also provided Spencer with a large pumpkin at Halloween. Socko gave Spencer a board game - Who Am I? (iWas a Pageant Girl). Socko and Spencer seemed to have been close, or best friends, for a really long time. In iStakeout, Spanky's son eats the sock cake that Spencer makes for Socko (it was Socko's birthday). This leaves the viewer wondering what Spencer told him about the cake. The same thing happens in iBelieve In Bigfoot after Bigfoot stole the R.V. that Socko lent Spencer, leaving us wondering what Spencer said to Socko afterward. This indicates that Socko and Spencer are very close, since Socko continues to help out Spencer even though he usually ends up losing something. Socko never seems to get angry at Spencer after these two events. In iParty with Victorious, Socko comes to drop off a van for Spencer to take Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby to LA. Many fans want Socko to appear on the show sometime in the future. Socko's grandmother is mentioned twice. Spocko Moments Season 1 Moments iWant More Viewers *During dinner, Spencer reveals that he broke up with his girlfriend because he felt she only dated him for his socks. When Sam says she thinks that's weird, Spencer props a foot up on the kitchen table, raises a pant leg, and shows off the light-up socks he presumably bought from Socko (although Socko's name isn't mentioned in this context). iScream on Halloween *Carly returns from school and asks Spencer what he's doing kneeling on the floor, spreading sheets of newspaper around. Spencer brags that he's preparing to turn an ordinary, every day pumpkin into a "serious butt-kicking jack-o-lantern." When Carly asks where the pumpkin is, Spencer tells her that Socko's bringing one over as they speak. Carly smiles and murmurs, "Gotta love Socko," to which Spencer replies, "Yep!" *Spencer sounds disappointed when Socko calls from the Bushwell Plaza lobby saying that he can't come up in the cargo elevator with the pumpkin he brought. When the elevator opens in the Shay apartment and Spencer sees the ginormous size of the vegetable, he realizes Socko couldn't come up because there wasn't enough room in the elevator. iWill Date Freddie *Spencer mentions to Carly, Sam, and Freddie that he watched their webcast over at his friend Socko's house. When Sam asks who Socko is, Spencer lifts up his pant leg and shows off the light-up pair of socks he got from Socko. iRue the Day *Socko is the one who lets Spencer know he's on the Channel 8 news for saving rock star Tom Higgenson's life during a local autograph-signing event. *As Carly and Spencer are wont to ask each other for fashion advice, Spencer h olds up two different light-up socks (ones he presumably bought from Socko) and solicits Carly's opinion about which pair he should wear when the Plain White T's appear on iCarly - blue stripes with golden pineapples or aqua with fushchia palm trees. Aware of Spencer's eccentric tastes, Carly recommends he wear one of each. *Spencer loves Carly's suggestion and puns, "Look at you, thinkin' outside the socks!" *When the Plain White T's perform live on the iCarly webcast, lead singer Tom Higgenson takes a moment to thank Spencer for saving Tom's life: "Spencer, you're a heck of a guy, and you wear some rockin' socks." A giddy Spencer responds, "It's true!" and then puts his feet atop the hood of the iCarly prop car, showing off his purposely mismatched socks to the camera. iStakeout *When Carly, Sam, and Freddie come home from school, they wander into the kitchen to see what Spencer is up to. Spencer tells the kids that he's in charge of providing food for his best friend Socko's birthday party next week. *Not content to bake Socko a run-of-the-mill birthday cake, Spencer creates a special cake in the shape of a sock, as Socko owns his own sock company. *Naturally, Spencer becomes upset when the son of the obnoxious cop "Spanky" Stimbler helps himself to Spencer's sock cake and destroys the confection. *Spencer goes to the great trouble and effort of baking Socko a second birthday cake, still in the shape of a sock. *To prevent Spanky's mischievous son from demolishing the sock cake again, Spencer gets Spanky's permission to put his son in a large plastic tube. Season 2 Moments iSaw Him First *Socko generously lends his smoke-making machine (used to create ambience at rock concerts) to Spencer's friend Jeff, who's in a band. iOwe You *Spencer calls Socko to come over to the Shay apartment and help send Fudge Balls to all the iCarly fans who mailed Sam money. iGo to Japan *While Spencer is playing with his cut-out of a beautiful blonde, Socko phones up Spencer to tell him that Socko's uncle Freight Dog can fly Spencer and his four companions to Japan. *Extremely pleased with the travel arrangements Socko has made, Spencer gushes, "Ah, Socko - who's better than you?" *Socko must have answered Spencer's rhetorical question with "Ryan Seacrest," as the next thing Spencer utters is "Okay, Ryan Seacrest is awesome, but so are you!" *When Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Marissa complain about having to ride on a fishing boat to get home from Japan, Spencer reminds them that this was the best transportation Socko could arrange, given that everybody refused to fly back home in Freight Dog's plane. Carly speaks for the rest of the passengers on the boat when she grumbles, "Socko should stick to making socks." iRocked the Vote *It doesn't take long for Spencer to crack under the pressure of lying to the Video Village clerk about the DVD he neglected to return to the store ten years ago. As Spencer spazzes throughout th e store, he breathlessly confesses that he watched the movie at his buddy Socko's house, but then his mom threw Spencer out because the boys spilled gravy on her carpet. *Spencer apparently thought he left the DVD at Socko's house, but Socko said the movie wasn't there. *Spencer's overwrought confession in the video store indicates that he and Socko have been friends for at least ten years. iReunite With Missy *At the beginning of the episode, Spencer mentions that he's going on a camping trip with Socko, two girls they met at the junkyard, and Socko's grandmother. When Sam wonders why he's takin g Socko's grandmother on the trip, Spencer replies as if the answer were obvious: "In case there's bears." *As Spencer descends into the basement at Bushwell Plaza to retrieve his sleeping bag from his storage unit, he converses on the phone with Socko. Spencer says that he's bringing thirty pounds of cheese for the trip and that he'll meet Socko and the girls at the campsite at around 5:30. *When Spencer grabs his sleeping bag from one of the wire shelves in the back of the storage unit, the storage rack falls back onto Spencer, trapping him underneath. His cell phone now out of reach, Spencer sees on his cell phone display that he has an incoming call from Socko. iTwins *Socko helps Spencer bust Chuck by lending Spencer a rig consisting of a laptop with some special software and a couple of small video cameras. Using Socko's spy equipment, Spencer is able to prove to Carly how Chuck has been torturing Spencer under Carly's nose the whole time she has been the boy's tutor. iFight Shelby Marx *After backing out of the exhibition fight with Shelby Marx, Carly endures conside rable teasing at Ridgeway from both students and teachers, who abuse her as a "chicken." Before asking how her day went at school when Carly comes home, Spencer gives Socko a phone call and yells into the phone, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDY-BUDDY-BUDDY!" *Spencer then explains to Carly that he and Socko always call each other on their birthdays, leaving the same message. This would indicate that Spencer and Socko have the same goofy sense of fun and humor. *Because one of the side effects of the allergy medication Spencer is currently taking is short-term memory loss, Spencer forgets that he already wished his "buddy-buddy-buddy" Socko a happy birthday and calls him again, leaving the same noisy voicemail. Season 3 Moments iSpace Out *After Carly and Freddie leave in the helicopter, Spencer is seen talking with Socko on the phone, telling him that Spencer has the apartment all to himself and is going to watch Girly Cow on DVD. *When Spencer continues to see a phantom little girl in his apartment, Spencer calls up Socko and asks for his uncle the psychiatrist's phone number for psychological help. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Shaking his head wildly from side to side, Spencer explains to the iCarly gang that he went swimming at Socko's place earlier and got water in his ear. *Itching to go to Mount Baker National Forest to track down Bigfoot, Carly asks Spencer if Socko has an RV. When Spencer says that Socko does, indeed, have a "recreational vehicle," Carly tells Spencer to borrow it. The next scene the audience sees is Spencer driving Carly, Sam, and Freddie down the highway to Mount Baker National Forest, which probably indicates that Socko didn't hesitate to lend his best friend Spencer the RV. iBeat the Heat *Socko is the one who hooks Spencer up with the "insanely powerful" Norwegian air conditioner that helps the iCarly gang keep their cool when an unbearable heat wave hits Seattle. Season 4 Moments iGet Pranky *When Carly tries to force Spencer to sign a contract promising to quit pulling pranks, Spencer informs Carly that he never signs anything unless Socko's lawyer reviews the document first. iPity The Nevel *Sam bursts into the Shay apartment, insisting on showing everyone a video ab out Nevel on SplashFace. At the mention of Nevel's name, Spencer asks, "Papperman?" Sam replies sarcastically, "No, Nevel Van Hooterschmuzen." When Spencer thinks Sam is referring to a pianist, Carly and Freddie tell Spencer with some exasperation that there's only one Nevel, and he's not a musician. Believing that everyone's picking on him, Spencer poutingly puts on a zany helmet and lets Carly know he's "gonna go ride bikes with Socko." *The fact that Spencer feels comfortable enough to wear the hideous fish-themed bike helmet to go cycling with Socko says a lot about their friendship. It's very probable that Socko is somewhat free-spirited like Spencer is, as most people would be embarrassed if their friend wore such goofy headgear out in public with them. iOMG *When Carly asks Spencer to be her and Gibby's test subject for a psychological experiment they're doing at the annual Ridgeway "lock-in" on Saturday, Spencer is hesitant to help out. He rev eals that a typical Saturday night for him consists of watching COPS with Socko's grandmother. It's almost certain that Socko also watches the reality TV program with his grandmother and best friend Spencer on most, if not all, these occasions. *Spencer screws up his face in disappointment at the thought of breaking his routine of spending Saturday night with Socko's grandmother (and Socko, presumably) to help Carly with her science project. In the end, he does agree to help, but implies that what he's doing for her is quite a sacrifice. iParty with Victorious *Spencer borrows Socko's van to drive Carly, Sam, and Freddie to LA. *The closest the audience ever comes to seeing Socko is catching a glimpse of his arm as he hands a set of van keys to Spencer through the door to the Shay apartment. *Spencer says, "All right. Thanks, Socko," as Spencer receives the van keys from Socko. Spocko Gallery View the gallery here. Spocko Fanfiction Here in Your Arms - When Carly, Sam, and Freddie are away for Spring Break, the Shay household gets broken into, and Spencer gets hurt.' Rated T.' Would you Rather - Spencer learns that playing games with Socko can be more fun than he thought. Rated K+. Or the Smoothie Gets It - "Not until you say it," he tilts the cup at an angle. "Say it or the smoothie gets it." Rated T. Apologize '- '''After Spanky's boy destroys the sock cake, Spencer has to apologize, although Socko wants a different kind of apology. '''Rated T.' Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments Category:Shipping